SCREAM
by violetme
Summary: When Sasuke dragged the bizarre agent to Konoha, he never thought a pair of swords, a head of pink hair and ridiculous strength would ever be more wonderful. Now he's stuck with a walking weapon he suddenly controls. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen.. and more
1. Chapter 1

**READ BEFORE TRYING ANYTHING FUNNY: **Okay, I know this is a long chapter, but hey, it worths reading, really, just please give me chance here. makes puppy dog eyes...PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE.

**Complete Summury: **Sakura and Sasuke were childhood friends, but when his parents moved out of town he never saw her again. . A year after he left, a war begun and Orochimaru, leader of one of ther most powerful companies in Japan attacked the villiage where Sakura lived. His object was her, the daughter of the scientist that once worked with him but backed away when the war begun. Once he killed all her family and forced her to watch how everyone died in agony,however he never let her know that he was the one who assesinated her relatives and who family, he took her to his lab and used her for experimantation. Making her his own personal weapon. 10 years later Sasuke works for Konoha,a company of assasins that are secretly trying to stop the war between the leaders of Japan. Lots more..**Parings--Negi/Ten(later chapters) NaruHina(later chapters) SasuSaku, (obiously), KakaKure(later chapters) ..maybe more**

**Warnings: **Heavy vilolence, blood and language.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Music was used in this story, and to really feel it I suggest you listen to it while you read. I'll tell you what music I used. When the time comes.

Enjoy. And just to make sure, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO'S CHARACTERS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-SAKURA-**

**Chapter 1**

**:Testing Me:**

The Kengeik Experimentation Labs on the east coast of Japan were located at the edge of a shore. The ocean waves pump the earth and was the only sound of life besides the talkitive atmosphere in the office inside the white building. Surrounding it was a forest that hide it from unwanted visitors. The edifice was built of 15 floors, approximately fifteen miles wide, giving it some sore of rectangular shape.

Soldiers guarded all the entries to the forest and all the doorways that lead inside the lab. Each one of them armed with weapons, kunai knives, shirunken, guns and all that will take to mantain any improper visits. On the top of the roof was engraved the initials _KEL, _representing the name of the labs. Inside worked the best and most capable scientist in all the country.

For the last 14 years they had been focus on the most valueble project that worth more than their lives and till now, was a secret from the goverment. This project was the experimetation of building a weapon that will win the war for Orochimaru and will provide him with power and gain him victory in the final battle between soldiers. The project was named ' _Envision Sakura ', _which consisted of growing a virus inside a human body that will allow the humen supernatural abilities. A perfect soldier. Willing to fight,carry out and fullfill every command from it's creator.

" How longer do you plan on having her here? How much longer till you keep torturing her!''

" Now now Kurenai, don't get all sentimental again for the girl. You know you're job is to keep watch on her not to feel any compasion, besides, the project is almost done, why don't you go and fetch her for me...I need you to apply something else into that gorgeous body of hers.''

At the end of the shore sat a girl on top of rock with her legs pulled to her chest and her arms embrassing her knees. Gazing at the line of the horizon, where the sky and ocean meet. The pounding of her heart matched the rythim of the waves, gentle, and flowing with any grace that was left on her. Her arms hurt, the pain. Everyday they would apply something else to her body, the neddles had her arms bruised, agonizing in pain. Long pink hair flow with the wind. A side effect of the virus inside her.

Delicate steps approach her way. Ignoring she kept staring at the horizon, the sun setting behind the water. Hidding for another night and inviting the moon to shine for him. Now what would they do to her? What more pain can they cause?

" Sakura?" No response. " Come with me, I need to apply something to you."

"What?"

" You know better than to question."

Without another word the girl stood from the rock and eased her way down. Even though she wore a dark brown dress, with one side sleevless and the other long sleeved, appearing to be cut from the bottom and made of thin material, her skin did not feel the cold of the evening. For her body was only reponding to pain, not to any other feeling that your scences can allow.

"Come. Orochimaru wants to see you."

She followed the scientist back inside of the lab, quiet, not saying a word nor showing a hint of expression on her features. Another application. More pain. Had they no idea of what it felt to be penetrated with all those thin sharp needles everyday. To have exicisions, dissenctions and pain in your body almost every week. And to be powerless to do anything about it.

Kureani pushed open the operation room, Sakura walked to the sit and made herself comfortable, if that was possible. "What do you want me to do?" Kurenai asked. Orochimaru's yellow eyes fixed on her while she placed rubber globes on her hands.

" I want you to inject her this." His pale hand hold up a small bottle containing a green luquid inside.

" And what's that?''

A smirk appeared upon his lips." This is the final blow. The virus inside her has already reacted in her body. The disease has spread intirely and has traveled through all the veins in her body. "

"And the result is...?"

" Stronger bones, unbelievable abilities, intelligence beyond what any of the scientist inside this building can imagine. Flesh healing faster, sharper sight and hearing, all this years growing that virus inside her weren't for nothing Kurenai, her body is now trained to fight and to kill. The only thing she'll know to do. A perfect soldier that will bring me vitory." _You're sick. _Kurenai thought. Sakura ignored their chat and consentrated in her own world. Gazing into the nothing.

" How are you going to make her do what you want?"

" In the last operation I inserted a devise in her brain, with a special control and the right words I'll control her , She just needs to hear me say the word.. But this devise not makes her do what I want, she'll just complete any mision that is assigned to her. But I cannot control her movements. Her mind will just change and the only thing she'll do is attack and kill. A true weapon, and I owe it all to you Ms.Yūhi." The heat of his body warmed her back, but her body did not responded, instead it told her to backed away from his filty flesh. He reached a hand to cup her cheek, but she pulled away and continued with her work, inserting the liquid inside the syringe.

"Here, give me your arms Sakura." Sakura obey and extented her arm. She gasped as the neddle entered her flesh, she could feel the hot liquid spread rapidly throught her blood. The quemical shorten her breath, pain and nausea combined in her, it wasent long before she landed on the floor on her knees and threw up. "Sakura." Kurenai help her up, coughing, Sakura glared at Orochimaru. " Go to your room, I'll be there with you in a second."

Once Sakura was out: " You monster! Her body can't take that much, you'll end up killing her Orochimaru!"

"No. I'm not the one doing anything, I just tell you and the other scientist what to do. Im not the one killing her Ms. Yūhi, you are.'' He sighed. " She's nothing but a weapon now, and tomorrow once I test her, she'll do nothing but kill. She'll unleashed inner Sakura. You'll see, once I activate her, she's unstoppable."

------------------------------------------------------

Dark and empty, so hollow. Her room was as deserted as she was. Not even the moonlight would want to go in. Sakura has far more wounds that those in her body. Far more pain than that physical. Greater was the emotional pain. _' I only wish i knew who I was, where did I came from, If i had a family before I became sick.' _Sakura thought. _' Was I loved? Did I had someone who cared? If I did, where did all of them go? Are they really dead like Orochimaru said? The only clue I have to mypast is those dreams, of that boy who's always with me, I wonder if I knew him long ago...'_

-------------------------------------------------------

Far from the Kengeik Experimentation labs, in Tokyo, was a not so big company called Konoha. It was said that the assasins there were of the best, but the company was not that wellknown, the leader, Tsunade, decided to keep silent about their investigations and missions, with a very good reason for it. Second in command was Kakashi . The all of the Offices were located underground, for protection and keep themselves a secreet.

Above them was only a simple small Sushi Shop. But below, well, you get the point. The team was completed by experts in computer weapons and not to mention assesination of the best quality. Missions were assigned, personately by the one who was second in comman. And if not, by any other Jounin that was in charge of a certain team.

"Crap...I ate like a pig,"

" You always eat like a pig, Naruto."

" Oh shut you mouth Sasuke." Naruto's hand rubbed his belly, what idiot would eat three pounds of shushi and one of ramen before a mission. Well, this kind of idiot. " I cant move.''

"Kakahsi should of partner me witha police dog instead." Life in Konoha when there was nothing to do but to wait for next mission sitted in your office throwing kunai knives to a random spot in the wooden wall. Sasuke sighed and let his head fall backwards, reting on the chair behind his desk. On the doorway of his and Naruto's office walked in their, no one else, but Sensei.

"There you are you two, I've been looking all over." Rasing his head Sasuke yawned, crossing his arms in his chest. " I've got your next mission.'' Which made Naruto jumped from the couch. His deep blue warming eyes glittered with fervor.

" Really? Awesome! So, dont just stand there, what is it about? Cause I'm ready for some action this week." Voice filled with enthuciasm. Kakashi walked passed him and turned on the screen behind a painting that hang lazyly on the wall. Walking over it he inserted a pasword and a computer sketch of a building made itself visible.

" Okay," he started, making sure he got their attention, he continued. '' Here's the deal,''

-----------------------------------------------------

Back in The Kengeik Experimentaion Labs, a storm attacked the skies, the ocean waves became rough, fierrcy. Thunder striked the clouds, anger bear the heavens. Making the lab feel more eerie and unsane than it already was. Cold, artic cold, a cold that made you numb to what surrounds you hunted the halls, follow by the thin whisper of air traveling around the atmosphere. Escaping from the storm.

Green emereald eyes contemplate the drops of rain and thunder from behind the locked window of her chambers. A soft knock on the door ememrge from behind, a hazy limp voice following suit. "Come with me, I need to prepare you for your mission."

Sliding from bed, Sakura followed. " Ms. Yūhi, will I remember what I did after the mission?" Kurena's eyess softened even more, she breathed out as she speak.

" Yes, you'll remember every last...moment of it. You'll just be unable to stop it. "

" I'll be someone else." She whisper, more to herself that to Kurenai. Hearing this and doing her best not to shot Orochimaru that very moment Kurenai can only do but nod. They arrived at room which was new to Sakura, she had never been to this part of the edifice during all those years, even when she used to be everywhere for new type of experimentation in her body.

" Remove all articles of clothing and step in the scanner." Sliding her dark brown dress, and removing the rest of her garments, she step between the two saphire walls and walked along the hall, red hot lights scanned their way along as she walked. When she acessed her task, Kurenai handed her a tissue bag " This are your new cloths, they have been sterilized and prepared for your assigment. Remember, that is only a test."

" I still dont understand how am I going to do anything.''

" You'll see, as sad as it is, you're nothing but a device now, once they activate you, there is no more Sakura, but inner Sakura. '' Taking the cloths from her, Sakura nodded, and slid on the black pants that were inside the container. She bottoned the long sleeved shirt and put did the same with the small, tight V-shaped black vest above that. High heel, pointy boots and black skin gloves matching the boots completed the outfit.

Kurenai tighted a lossen black belt around her hips, in it were secured guns, silencers, shirunken, kunai knives, bullets, and not to mention a tracker. Some ropes and gravity compulser. Orochimaru came inside when she was fully dressed, not that he had any respect since he had seen her nude body before in different experimentations, but just because Kurenai would have not worked with patience, since she would not stop glaring at his arrogance.

"Everything alright Ms. Yūhi?" He questioned. Not escaping a glare, she responded.

"Affirmative." She responded, watching as he took out a thin, calculator like devise from his pocket. Strange simbols were printed in each round button. Sakura stared at it, she knew that small object was the ticket to her discontrol. More scientist walked inside the room, each one either applying quemicals in Sakura's body, or preparing her.

Orochimaru pressed six different bottons on the devise, on the rectangular crimson screen appeared a word, verily noticible. He walked to Kurenai, and said, ''Here's how it works Kurenai, when I pressed a certain code in this little machine, a word will appear in this screen, I place a small amount of my DNA over here, and Sakura will respond to me once I say that word."

" And how will you do to no one else but you can use it?''

" Simple, I'll have you inject me a quemical, that chemical need to be inside the controler.''

" And what if two person's had that quemical inside their bodies?'' Kurenai knew, that she was risking her future plans and her life asking all this, but Orochimaru answer, she laugh within her at his trust in her.

" Then two will be able to control Sakura, " He glanced at her blank expression, Sakura only stood still, feeling neddles on her arms and people tugging on her cloths, wanting to make her perfect.

" Oh I get it, " Kurenai inserted a very small amount of the liquid that Orochimaru gave her in the syringe, saving most of the liquid. And careful not to let him know. Since he had order her to inset all of it to her, so they wont be any one else but him to use the so called ' weapon.' " I really understand now. This quemical in your blood is the key, when you pour the blood in the devise, it will react to you, since that liquid is _in _your blood. And if it was in someone else's, then if they had the devise they would be able to use Sakura.'' The needle penetraded his flesh, he didn't even wince.

" Do not state the obvious Ms. Yūhi."

Without him noticing, Kurenai slid the rest of the liquid inside her pocket. Quietly she turned on the screen infron of them, while Orochimaru cut his finger, pour the blood in the tiny square located in the corner of the divise. A word appeard. He read, " Kasseintan." The word cut the air and made it's way to Sakura's ears. Her puppils seemed to spin, then stop, the bruises on her arms desapear, revealing smooth perfect skin, the tips of her long pink hair seemed to have an electric charge and her complite attitude changed.

She looked from this way to the other, her emotionless painful face was gone, now her eyes norrowed the room, she looked down at her hands, the wounds were gone. Orochimaru smiled. "Welcome to the dark side, " He joked. Sakura ony stared at him. Raising a hand he pointed at the screen that Kurenai had previously turned on.

A scientist made the mistake of inseting something into her, Sakura looked down at the needle in her arm, then up at the scientist, she could not believe that he just place something in her. Without a second thoughts, her hand in a flash was in his throat, squeezing hard. The scientist eyes were wide, horror all over his face, she liked that. She loved the fear and pain he was suffering. With one last tug, the man stopped moving. His body went limp, and she let go of him, letting him drop to the floor, dead.

Her head slowly tuned and her eyes stared at the other scientists, they all backed away. " Beautiful." Orochimaru whispered. " Now Sakura," he pointed to the screen once more, which showed a computer sketch, a model of a enormous building. " This model show's us a exact replica of The Goverment's most important lab, it's made of--''

--------------------------------------------------------

" --250 floors, in each one of them classified files and forbiden areas, experiments are taking place, of the most important one, only authorized personel can enter, you'll be given fake identifications to get in, we don't want any problems with the goverment, so we dont want them to know we're there, isn't that right, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Since Naruto was always the only one to loose his temper, not to mention patience, in every mission and ended up blowing their cover.

" Sure, " He said with a grin in his face, hand scratching his blonde head. " No problem.''

Sasuke leaned back on his desk, Kakashi continued with the assigment. " Exactly on the last floor, on floor 250, there is a scientist, her name is Sashi Hama, she is leading a project for the goverment, your mission is to get in---''

----------------------------------------------------------

" --Take the quimical and kill the women, do it discreetly, dont let anyone see you, if they do, too bad, kill your way out and get back here, make sure not to bring any unwanted visitors.''

"May I ask what makes this quemical so important?"

" No." plain answer, Sakura didn't like that.

She paused for a moment then said, " I think I must know what I'm willing to risk my life for."

Kureani chuckle from behind them, leaning against a wall and crossing her arms. " Looks like your '_weapon' _has a mind of her own.'' She said. Sakura waited for Orochimaru's answer, not bothering to take any importance in what she said. Grunting he finaly open his mouth to speak.

" It's an antibiotic." Was his plain answer.

Sakura hesitated, then looking at him she said, " So is a substance such as penicillin or streptomycin, produced by a derived fungi, bacteria, and other organisims that can destroy or inhibit the growth of other microorganisims. Antibiotics are widely used in the prevention and treatment of infectious diseases. Correct?"

Speechless for a second, but he knew his creation was designed to be the perfect soldier, that including unexplainable intelligence, beyond what any of the scientist in that building could comprehend. "Yes. It worth's at the least a few million yen."

Taking hold of the gun that rested on the counter, she studied it, charged it and said, " No problem."

---------------------------------------------------------

" Remember, " Kakashi warned. " Under any circumstances kill the women, the higher company that is paying us for this will have our heads, just take the antibiotic and get out. Am I clear?"

Filling his thirty-eight with bullets and securing it in his pants Sasuke said. " As water."

Kakashi turned to Naruto who with a huge grin in his face filled his pockets with shirunken, " Naruto?"

" No problem Sensei, is all good. Believe it!''

" Good then, Tenten has the rest of your weapons ready for you, Lee will be waiting outside the building if anything happens, and Negi'll be monitoring everything that goes inside the building, you know, he'll tell you where the gurads are located and all that crap. " His lazy voice concluded. Nodding, both, Naruto and Sasuke picked up the rest of their armament.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like this is it.'' Sakura said looking up at the buiding. . She adjusted the tiny microphone on her ear.

"_Good, now get inside, use the fake ID I gave you, and get on with it."_ She could hear Orochimaru's voice in her ear, detesting the fact that he had to tell what to do. Even if weapon or not, to her, he was a nobody right now, but something in her wanted to feel blood in her hands. Her mind was only filled with forbidden emotions, according to the laws of life.

She straighten her small tight vest and ran a hand over her pink hair. Once inside the building, she took out the fake ID, and showed it to the guards as she passed, most of them only nodded, but couldn't help but look at her up and down. _Something's wrong, this is to easy. _She thought steping inside the elevator, pushing the button and setting for the last floor.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You're identification sir," A tall man in a black suit asked Sasuke, who tried who sneaked his way inside the last floor. Of course, this floor was the most guarded one . Sasuke a bit annoyed that the man has his hand on his shoulder, looked up to him.

" Yes, of course, our ID's" Sasuke looked back to Naruto and motioned his head for him.

" What's wrong?'' Naruto questioned.

"Uumm...the IDs.''

" Oh that's right,'' He reached into his pocket and took thier false identifications out." Here." The guard took then and run the codes over the scanner. Everything seemed perfect to him. The guard steped aside and let the two young, and unknown assasins, pass inside. "For a moment I thought he was going to sue us."

Presing a tiny button in his ear microphone, Sasuke stoped, contacting Neji, " What's the status?''

Outside the edifice, ontop of anothe builing, Neji Hyuga monitor the insides of the Govermental Labs. He typed something in his computer before answering the Uchiha. The screen in his comuter switched, "_ I've got five guards in the next hall from where you are, three in section B-13 and couple more in hall 5-12._" He typed something else on the lap-top, another model of the building made itself visible. " _Remember to use one of the back windows as an exit, and dont, kill the scientist._"

"Roger that."

"Come one let's move Sasuke, their already walking away."

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, here you go the song is called ' _Whisper ' _From Evanescene.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of the elevator opened, Sakura advanced down the hall, she could hear her high healed boots echoing the walls. She reached the check up point, where three guards secure any further exploration. One of them stoped her in her walk, grabbing her shoulder. She stared at his hand, then up to his eyes. " Identification please." She smiled, but that smile was far more eerie that it was ment to be.

Reaching her back pocket she took her ID out, lended it to him the guard passed it to the one behind. He ran in into the scanner, but the computer started beaping, red letterrs warned '_ALERT'._ The man looked up from the screen, but before the one who had her shoulder in his grip could reach, she had already grabbed his arm, twist around herself, and braking his arms completly.

The other guard attemted an attack from behind, while the other one prepared his gun. Turning around Sakura kicked the weapon out of his hand before he could do anything else.She grabbed the previous man's neck, and use her grip for support, while she kicked the same man on the head, knocking him out completly. In a flash she took out two guns, one in each hand, pointing them in different directions she aimed for their heads and with no second thoughts, pulled the triger.

**Catch me as I fall**

**say you're here and it's all over now**

She walked up to one of them, taking their identifications with her, she ran them into the scanner and the crystal door opened for her.

**Speak to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

Her footsteps kept echoing the hall, she could hear some lady yelling from announcer's '_Yellow Alert! Yellow Alert!' _

**This truth drives me into madness**

Guards emergered from the halls, all of them charged with gun's and different kinds of weapons, Sakura, charged her two guns, and without even looking, nor turning her head, pointed the guns in different directions, shooting to every soldiers that revealed themselves. All dressed in dark hues.

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all the way**

**If I will it all the way...**

Soldiers fell death to on the ground, blood spilling out of their bodies. Sakura could hear their yells of pain and the gun's on her hands shaking everytime she pulled the triger. Left, right, above, behind. Her hands moved from this way and that. Killing with each bullet that emanated. Her gaze always on the path she followed.

**Don't turn away**

**Don't try to hide**

**Don't close your eyes**

**Don't turn out the light.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in Hell is going on in there?" Neji wondered out loud, as his scanner showed him a certain someone, or something, causing a yellow alert inside floor 250. And that something approached where Sasuke and Naruto were. "Sasuke, Naruto, someone is disrtubing the peace and quiet of the building, and is coming your way." He spoke through the small of his microphone. " Probably someone from a higher company, it might be looking for the same thing as you, and is getting closer. Get the antibiotic and get out as soon as you can."

" _Copy that.'' _Was his answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were already getting near their target. They escaped a few soldiers, but couldn't avoid one or two muuders. They were now inside the lab. It was a an enormous round circle, all the walls were white, some rounded, weird shaped table on the middle, where there rested the antibiotic. A woman, standed standed behind that table, the young assasins guessed she was Sashi Hama. Sasuke walked to the crystal table, seeing her frightened face, he said, " Easy ther, we didn't came her to kill you.'' But the tone of his voice stated the opposite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's hands trembled. Somewhere inside her, where her true self rested was cover with fear. Regret and desperation, but another part of her keep killing and watching as blood flow out of her victims.

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**but somehow I know that there's much more to come**

In her insides something was trying to break free, to let loose what she is, not what she was made. A few more shots and she came to a wall, it stopped her. She knew that behind was what she was searching for. Even when her face appeared to be enjoying the insidents, a tear ran down her face, the only signal of anguish.

**Immobilized by my fear**

**and soon to be blinded by tears..**

She took a small devise from the pocket hanging from her belt, approximately the size of a coing, and attached it to the wall. A bomb. The tiny devise started flashinng, and in the screen a number count-down.

**I can stop the pain if I will it all the way**

**If I will it all the way...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside, Sasuke and Naruto where peacefully, almost to grab hold of the small bottle in the crystal table, when a huge explotion barst into the room from the wall behind.

_**CRASH!**_

**Don't turn away**

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Don't close you're eyes**_

"What the.." Naruto was cut off, his sentence unable to be completed. A lage hole attacked the wall behind them. Sasuke was about to grab the antidote bottle but the explotion startle him.

**Don't turn out the light...**

He turned around, the primary thing he saw, was someone crossing over the whole caused by the explotion. The smoke cleared. He took in the sight of her form from head to toe. A pink haired girl walked over them. Pink velvet, long hair flew like waves on the ocean. Her face was not visible yet, because her bangs hide it it well behind. Slowly, she raised it, her eyes seemed to draw wholes on the wall.

She raised her arm, gun in hand. Ready to shoot and blast out at anyone that got in her way. " Oh no you're not! " Naruto yelled. In a flash Narutp was behind her, his gun firmly in his had, pressed on the back of her neck. Sakura heard the click sound it made when he charged it, A grin streching his lips. Sasuke was paralized, for some reason, he could only stare and to his confusion a flash of childhood memories ran acroos his head. The girl smirked, before Naruto knew it she turned around, used her left foot to push herself upwards, body spining sideways, horizontaly in the air.

**Don't turn away**

**Don't try to hide**

In one of those spins, she kicked his gun out of his hand, with other attemped to do the same to his head. But his forearm blocked her. He had to say, it hurt like hell. For a moment he thought his bone was broken, but it was just a hard kick.

**Don't close your eyes**

It caused him to loose balance, and fall to the floor. But _she_ landed gracefuly on her feet. " Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing? **_Move! _**'' Sasuke was snaped out of his numb state. Just in time to see that the pink haired girl stretched her arm to reach for the antidote, the scientist Sashi Hama was trembling in horror and can only do but watch.

**Don't turn out the light..**

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, before she touched the substance, she looked up to him. He gasped when he saw her eyes. Deep green, pupiless, and seemed to be staring into the nothing.

**Don't turn away...yeah...**

More stunishing ws the tear traveling doen her cheeck. She was beautiful alright, but she looked at him with eyes that could kill with a stare.

**Don't try to hide**

Numb by her gaze, he verely notized when she lifted her leg high upwards and hit him hard on the chest. Pushing him back collapsing to the ground.

**Don't close your eyes**

Taking the moment as an advantage, she grabbed the bottle and another explotion occured on the roof, pieces of celing flying everywhere. A rope ladder sneaked down the hole, she took good hold of it.

**Don't turn out the light..**

**Don't turn away..**

Naruto got up, from the hole in the roof he could see a helicopter supporting the ladder. The girl looked back and took her gun out. Naruto was about to throw like ten shirunken at her, when he heard her voice.

**Don't try to hide**

**Don't turn out the light...**

" Almost forgot." She said. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere in the room. It echoed the walls. Her voice had a robotic like sound, yet it still held the softness of her being. As the voice faded after repiting itself in the echo, Sasuke saw her aim for the scientist, shoot and being pulled up by the ladder.

The helicoptor disapear from the sky once she was in.

Sasuke was mouth open. The room was silent, blood spilled everywhere on the floor from where the scientist laid dead. And the only sound was that of Naruto's voice, referring to what happened, not cursing.

" Damn."

-----------------------------------------------

Next chapter. .."Sakura, Sakura!'' She whispered.."What is it Ms. Yuhi?"..."Get up, _now_, and keep quiet. Im getting you out of here."

----------------------------------------------

A/N: So there you go, first chapter. Tell me if is too long because i think it is. I'll try to make it shorter next time. The story may not be all that interesting to you guys i supose, but please please review nicely. I'll so my best. Please...And thank you for reading.

As always... Violetme


	2. Chapter 2

--**SCREAM--**

**Chapter II**

**::::My escape::::**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Teiryuu.'' Orochimaru whispered in Sakura's ear. Her puppils returned to their humen form. And she could feel herself breathing freely. Nothing she felt but herself. However, she still felt that presence that once had been domanating her, luriking within her body and mind. Her arms started shaking, she was weak again. Bruises appeared in her body from her previous fight, and a tiny drop of blood trailed down the corner of her rossy mouth.

"All the damage from the injuries is taking place until now...Why?" Kurenai asked Orochimaru as she cleaned and treated Sakura's wounds. Her voice was filled with nothing but worry.

"Because that's what happens.'' He simply answer. ''She's stronger when I activate her, but now that her body is human again. She's weak, just a girl. But don't worry darling, those injuries will heal soon. She still has that virus within her." Orochimaru said taking a sip of his drink before placing it aside. Kurenai looked down, she was sick and tired of him, if she could only...

"How long will that quemical in your blood that allows you to use that device will last?'' She asked.

He sighed,'' I don't know, but as soon as my body expulses it, I'll have you creating more Ms. Yuhi.'' He said smiling, that filthy smile that she detested so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You failed?!" Tenten shouted. "How could you have failed? I mean, you never fail so why fail now?" She was angry alright. Sasuke only stared at a painting hanging on the wall, Konoha was located underground, there were no windows, no light from the sun. He could hear Tenten's demands for explanation far in his mind, because for some reason he begun to remeber memories he in years dared not. Though he didn't wanted to realize what was happening for timidity of his past. But no matter how sharply he tried to devote attention to what Tenten shouted, the memory always returned...

_Flashback_

_''When are you comming back?" The 5 year old asked. Her bright emerald eyes awaiting._

_"I dont know, but here," The black haired boy took a silver heart-shaped locket from his back pocket and secured it around the girl's neck, in it was a picture of himself. ''I want you to remember me.'' He smiled and backed a little to study its form around her neck._

_"I won't forget you...not in three thousand years..."_

_End of Flashback_

'' Do you have any idea what this will lead to? Sasuke are you listening to me?" Tenten's voice brought him back from the realm of memories. His onyx eyes studied her as she linger for an acceptable answer. Hinata--one of Konoha's nurse--was wrapping Naruto's arm with bandages. Neji was leaning against a desk with his arms crossed, quiet as always. Kakashi stood beside Tenten.

"Yes, I'm listening." Sasuke's sharp voice answered still gasing at the painting.

"Good because Tsunade won't put up with this, you were supposed to do a quiet mission and not to kill the scientist, and what did you do? You killed the scientist--''

"It wasen't their fault Tenten, there was another agent.'' Neji's cold voice interrupted her. Her heat skiped a bit when his apical tone slit the air.

"What do y-you mean another a-agent?'' Hinata asked, her usual soft timid voice almost relax them a bit. Now walking towards Sasuke who toyed with a kunai knive, tossing and turning it with his fingers, she snached it from him and drove him to a chair, and started cleaning the cut on his cheeck ignoring his wince of pain.

''I couldn't identify much of her, but focusing on what my scanners told me, she didn't cared if someone noticed she was there. I tried to match her identety, to find if she had a background history, but the computer said that she never existed. Probably the company she works for erased any records of her existence.'' Neji concluded.

"Wait a second.'' Tenten said. '' You mean," She eyed Sasuke and Naruto, "You two got bit up by a girl?" She said holding back a laugh. Pressing the tips of her fingers against her lips.

"Hey!" Naruto imediately protested. "It wasen't any girl, she was like, and alien or something." An alien. That was him, always with such a huge imagination. If only his brain were as big. The funny part was that he always spoke with such enthusiasm that made his silliness kind of funny.

"Well, I have to report this to Tsunade. But since this is the fist mission that you two fail, I'm quite sure that you'll be excused from another lecture." Kakashi said after he and Neji left.

Silence followed, since Tenten had cooled off now.

"So Sasuke," Naruto said after a long silence. "Who do you think that agent was?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a greenish field, covered with roses and lilies sat a sakura tree looking down at the vivid town from ontop of the hill. The cherry blossoms were as pink as a maiden's cheecks, soft as silk. The afternoon was warm and the sun was making the clouds bleed under its royal presence. The scarlet color of the roses reflected nothing but pure beauty, only adding more vitality to the scene. _

_Under the tree sat two shodows, one was resting on his back, hands supporting his head. The other was smaller and somehow more gently shaped. She stood infront of the boy gazing at the setting sun. Smooth velvet traces of brown hair danced gracefully with the wind. No hint of pink in it. Just plain straight light brown hair. _

_''Why do you like the sunset so much?" The boy murmur. She smiled glancing at him from the corner of her eye._

_"Because is beautiful." She whispered returning her attention to the mountains. "Because it only comes once a day. Because nothing this beautiful lasts. Because when I die I won't be able to do so.''_

_"Hn." She herd him. And that was the last thing she heard from him. She didn't feel his presence anymore, curious about his sudden departure, she turned around and found nothing. She gazed around the field and didn't found him anywhere. The sun had long set by now, night had covered the skies like pouring liquid wishes. _

_The atmosphere changed, the wind was no longer smooth, it suddenly turned thin and sharp. The consecutive sounds of the villiage quieted down, the street lights went off. _

_Silence._

_Green eyes norrowed around, the fields were empty, so hollow. A shade of pink fell on her shoulder, she looked up and realize that the cherry blossoms were falling from the tree. Strange it was since Autum was far from arriving. Her hand picked up the blossom, as soon as her palm held it, it turned into sand. She gasped withdrewing her hand as if she just had gotten burned. By the time she looked up, the tree was already empy. No blossoms were left, they all just fell to the ground, and the ones around her had transformed into sand. _

_She moved her foot away from the ring of sand around her, but as she stepped on the other blossoms that had fallen, the and ones around her feet turned into sand again. It kept happening even as she moved away. _

_Walking down the hill she found that none of the house lights were on in the villiage. The streets were deserted, only a leaf carried with the wind past by her feet. Then, suddenly a scream emerge from the shodows, it echoed the corners of her mind and it traveled down the street tearing the silece appart in a vigorous manner with paniced filled rage. Startle she turned around, eyes wide in apprehention. _

_She ran to her house, as fast as her feet could carry her. She stopped infront if the main door, her tiny hand shaking and afraid of what may be lurking withing the depth of her home. Turning the door knoble she stepped inside, swuallowing back her trembling. Everything looked the same, just hollow and empty. But when she turned around facing the street..._

_She gasped slapping her hand over her mouth as she looked down the street. Dead bodies layed soulles on the ground all along the street and covered in scarlet. It only took her a second to realize that it was the villiager's bodies who were tainted in blood. What made tears stream freelly out of her eyes was when she identefied her mother among those corpses. She ran to her and cried in her chest painting herself in carmine. Sobbing her name._

_When a shodow appeared behind her, she felt it. She turned around and found golden pearcing eyes staring down at her. That's when the once sleeping villiagers came out of their homes running and screaming in fear as war soldiers chased after them. She watched as some soldiers set the houses a fire others slashing heads out of man and women, not matter, children too. _

_She ran and ran. She kept running ignoring shouts of pain and desolation. Ignoring the fire and ignoring the tears...until she bumped into those liquid gold eyes. _No, no, _She yelled within her. _Get away.

_And a tiny voice hidden behind a dusty conrer of her mind whispered. "_Scream..."

Sakura woke with a gasp and widen eyes as she sat quickly up in bed. Her skin was hot and a drop of sweat traveled down her neck. Her heart raced as if something demonic was chasing after it. Pounding ferociously quick. Her eyes scanned her plain white room. Desiring to demonstrate her reality. Drinking in the sight of her chambers she started tranquilizing herself.

She stared at her hands. They trembled like her heart. She had had this dream before, and each time it happened she woke from the terrifying nightmare in wich she experienced all this feelings of helplessness, extreme anxiety and sorrow, her heart pounded as if each time she lived through it again and again. There were times when she woke embrassed by darkness, the delusion was so realistic that she was not sure if she was dreaming or trying to live.

A gentle squeak emerged from her door, followed by quiet whispered, "Sakura, Sakura wake up." She recognized that whispered immediately. Curious about Kurenai's visit at this time of the night, she slid out of bed and paced quietly to the door. Which Kurenai closed as soon as she stepped inside.

"What's wrong Ms. Yuhi--"

" Hush." Kurenai interrupted. " There are guards outside.''

"Yes I know that Ms. Yuhi but--"

"Keep quiet, Im getting you out of here.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you sure you want to go by yourself? I mean like a hundred percent sure, like really positive as in really really really--" 

" I said I was sure, didn't I Naruto? Now shut up and go tell Kakashi I'm leaving and if there's any sign of war soldiers I'll let him know." Sasuke said as he placed the black bag on his black Frontier, which was commonly used only for missions like this. He had to travel to a certain villiage and deliver that bag to some man he was suppose to meet. Though the place was far from Konoha headquaters he never really mind getting away from that atmosphere everyonce in a while.

Claimbing inside and shutting the door he turned on the engine. "What if something goes wrong?" Naruto asked now by the window.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"Yes?"

"Your annoying." He stated with that usual cocky voice he always carried." I only have to deliver that bag." Naruto looked down, he gave up. When Sasuke made up his mind there was nothing that could make him turn back on his word. Sometimes he could be so conceited and cold.

"Do you know the exact location where you're suppose to meet this man?" Neji asked. Observing that Sasuke was ready to leave.

"I have a guess.'' Sasuke answer without even looking at him.

Grunting at his arrogance Neji just rolled his eyes and glanced at Tenten who was standing right behind him. "Tenten." He said, which caused her to look at him from her thoughtful state. She turned to see his hand infront of her, as if waiting for something.

That's when she got the point. "Oh yes, of course." She reached under her long sleeve and pulled out a white folded paper and handed it to him. Her heart skipped a bit when his fingers lightly brushed against hers. But Neji didn't even bother looking at her, he just meaninglessly took the paper. He turned to Sasuke and gave him the folded paper. He left without another word. Naruto stared at the back of the truck, hands supporting the back of his head.

Tenten looked up at the mountains. The sun rays were already visible, amber outlined the mountains and trees near by. "So Neji, want to have breakfest or something?" She asked maneging her voice not to tremble, and pulling down at her pink sleeves, something she usually did when she was nervous.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, his unemotional face made her feel more uneasy. After what seemed like an eternity to her he said, '' Forgive me, I have tasks that require to be accomplished." He stated.

"Oh, ok." She only bow her head in agreement while he passed by her. Leaving nothing but the beauty of dawn, atleast the sun was warm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Yuhi I still don't understand this, why are you doint such thing for me? Won't you get in trouble with Lord Orochimaru?" Sakura asked while Kurenai tighten a loose belt around her waist.

Ignoring her completely she showed her two thin rectangular shapes infront of her. They looked like two remote controls only without all the buttons, instead only tree tiny pink buttons on the edge of both pieces. "Listen carefully, this are two rectangular shapes are handles." Kurenai said while she pushed the tree buttons on each handle. After two or three blinks, a blade materialized in each black handle.

Sakura stared at them. Two silver, perfectly sharp blades that gently curved up the tip. The blades didn't had one long sharp tip, instead they had two, one longer than the other. Kurenai pushed the tree pink buttons again, the blades disintegrated, as if returning back to their handle. "What are those for?" Sakura asked Kurenai who now clipped the two handles to her belt. Anyone who saw the rectangular shape of them on the belt would only think that it was just part of her vestment. Not that there were two war blades inside the devices.

"Orochimaru designed them especially for you. I'm letting you take them incase you encounter any war soldiers. Because as soon as Orochimaru notices your absence he will send looking for you." Kurenai explained. Sakura looked down at the handles, trully right now she dare not even touch at such weapon.

"What about that device he uses to control me? Won't he be able to find me with it?" Her soft voice asked.

"As long as your ears don't capture his saying it as all okay. Now listen carefully. A few miles away from the end of the forest there's a road heading northeast. This road will take you to a villiage. When you get there, get in the first train to Tokyo. If for any reason I'm not able to pick you up at the Tokyo Train statation, go to this location." Kurenai handed her a folded paper with an address printed in it.

"What is this?'' Sakura asked as she read the paper. "Im suppose to go to a shushi shop?"

"Yes, when you get there ask to talk with Tsunade, if they refuse to let you in tell them that you go in part of Kurenai Yuhi. For any reason Sakura tell them that you're Orochimaru's _weapon. _If they know what you are, what you are capable of and that Orochimaru can control you with a single word, they'll take you to the goverment as evidnece of his illegal human experimentations. And the goverment after finding out what you can do just to be out of problems, they'll kill you. But if you stay at Konoha with Tsunade until I arrive, there is a magnificent change that she will help me cure the virus inside you.'' Kurenai finished with a whisper.

Soon after Sakura consider all this she only nodded. Her mind was just telling her to go to this certain place and do what Kurenai said. Just trust Kurenai and don't bother her mind with more trouble. Taking a deep breath she heard Kurenai open the window on her room before looking down and making sure that no guards were there. Unfotunattely there were three of them below. Since Sakura's room was on the fourth floor.

"If Tsunade asks for any evidence of my intentions in healing you, give her this." Kurenai said while holding a fully loaded syringe, and of course its tap sucurely on it.Before Sakura could question what it was she said, " This is the rest of the quemical Orochimaru has in his blood, the one he needs to use that device. I placed a small amout of it on me just in case. Give it to Tsunade, tell her that this is one of the quemicals of most importance to him." Her next words were rougher. " If war soldiers corner you, take out the lid and spill the liquid on the ground. Without it, Orochimaru will have to go through another 5 years to figure out the formula.''

Sakura nodded her head and looked at Kurenai who looked like she still had alot to say.

"Take also this." She secured the calculator like device on her belt. " Just take it, don't tell Tsunade what's it for. Just give her the quemical."

"Ms. Yuhi, how did you get hold of all this things?"

Kurenai shook her head as a regretful memory attacked her mind. She certanly didn't wanted to remember what she had to do to gain more of Orochimaru's trust. Instead of answering her she smiled and placed a silver locket around Sakura's neck. It was a heart shaped necklece. Sakura opened it and saw a picture of a boy and the other side it read...

_Don't forgett me Sakura.._

Sakura. She wonder who that young midnight haired boy on the picture was. She thought seen him before. That's when the thought came to her mind. He looked like that boy who she fought at the Govermenta Labs! Yes, but that didn't ment it was him. Before she could question anything about the necklece, Kurenai said, "It was around your neck when Orochimary brought you here. I figure that he would have thrown it away. It might not be much, but atleast you have something from your past."

Kurenai wasen't expecting what came next. Sakura threw her arms around her, tears rolling down her cheeck. Sakura had no idea what this emotion was, but she felt affection towards the scientist. She was the only person close to calling family she ever had. Kurenai pushed her away and motion her towards the window. Yeah, she knew. It was time to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road streched infront of him. And the sun was now up. All the way Sasuke only focused on his path. Never did he glanced at the farming fields nor at the morning clouds even less on the beauty of the moutains. For some reason he never bothered to look at the dawn nor sunset. Matter of fact he didn't remember ever taking the time to appreciate a sunset.

But since that failur mission at the Govermental Laboratories he had been temptated to glance at them. Just for pure curiosity. Not that he cared whether the sun came out or not. But because it remaind him of something he dared not to accept. He was too cold and arrogant for such pathetic thing as memories from his childhood past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down the window Sakura saw three guards standing with their weapons in hand. Not caring that it was the fourth floor, she jumped and using her given abilities and landed quietly behind one of them without a noise. Just a soft thump was heard when her bare feet hit the flat ground. The guard turned his head from side to side, trying to find the source of it. When a soft pale hand hit the back of his neck, causing him to loose conscious.

The other two guards beside him looked at their companion on the floor. Then up at the girl standing behind the limp body. Both pointed their weapons at her, their index fingers were ready to pull the trigger. When they were about to, Sakura bend her knees scooting down and grabbed both of the large rifles, pointing them adjacent to each at the exact moment they shot.

Both men stared at each other, eyes wide. What Sakura didn't know that she had just made a father shoot his son, and a son shoot his father. After they both landed dead on the ground she stood up and wiped a tear away from the coner of her eye. She hated this. She hated death so badly. No wait, she hated causing meaningless deads. That what she despised more than Orochimaru himslef. But right now was not time to think, she quickly ran inside the forest hidding the KEL before any more soldiers came after hearing the shots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had finally arrived at the Inn where he was supposed to meet this certain man and give his that damn bag. He checked in and carelessly threw the bag on one of the beds. He didn't care what was in it. He just wanted to get this over with. It was already 5 p.m . It had took him long to get all the way from Konoha's headquaters to this villiage.

He layed down on the matress, tired from all the driving. Resting his arms behind his head, when he glanced out the window something caught his attention. There was a sakura tree there. Resting with an immortal tranquility that he was jealous of the damn tree. If he could only have that genlte peace once again he wouldn't mind dying that very moment. But being such cold hearted carefree person such as him, nothing mattered right now but the mission.

It still surprised him though. Since the war started that was the first sakura tree he saw. So pink, so velvet.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the confortable matress, and for a moment he was at peace. Nothing could be heard in the room but the consecutive seconds of the clock hanging on the creamy wall behind him. Until he heard a shoot and someone screaming outside. His eyes shot open and he stood from bed. Moving the curtain aside he peeked through the window. "War soldiers..'' He whispered before sliding his gun on the side of his jeans and hidding it with his dark blue T-shirt. Rushing out of the Inn her saw soldiers searching the streets and crashing the doors of homes, driving the people out.

Sasuke heard one of them shouting, "Out! Everyone this is an inspection!" But this were no normal war soldiers. In their helmets were engraved the initials _KEL_. Sasuke new immediately that this were Orochimaru's war soldiers. He stared at them questioning, he was about to call Kakashi and inform him of the soldiers when his cell phone rang. He answered it and what do you know, it was Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke, there are war soldiers searching the streets of the village you're in." Kakashi said, his voice was conserned and informing, with a sudden rush on it. " I just recieved the news that they're searching for something that belongs to the Kengeik Experimentation Laboratories. Find out what it is, any information you acquire could be help on finding out more of his relationship with the illegal experiments I've heard Orochimaru is doing." After that he hanged. Probably too busy to keep talking. Sasuke put away his phone and walked down the street where he saw soldiers pounding on a door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of voices behind her had finally fadded. Sakura now knew that she had lost the war soldiers behind her. She kept running, it was already late afternoon and her body was now getting exhausted. But she kept going because she saw a villiage growing behind a hill. The trees still invaded around her, the villiage seemed to be surrounded by the forest also. The trees were lushing here. As green as they could get. The ones around Orochimaru's labs were loosing their color, it was problably because of al the quemicals he trashed everyday.

She was almost there. Her mind was spinning and for a moment she did not know why she was running. But when her hand touched the necklace on her neck, she knew it was only because of her desire for freedom. And below this desire a tiny fire of revenge lit up in the corner of her heart.

After a while of running, she had arrived at the villiage. But the soldiers were already there. She turned around when she saw them on the street, unfortunately the saw her. She could hear their heavy steps and yells behind her. Her tension only grew when more men were coming towards her in the opposite direction. Her breath quicken, her abilities were more than enough to escape but her fear of going back blind her thoughts.

She ran towards the tiny street beside her. She heard voices and saw only but black blurs, then a shot that verely missed her when she turned the corner and ran down another street. Her feet felt tire and her mind was filled with just the thouhgt of getting away. Two soldiers appeared infront of her wich caused her to abrutly stopped when she saw their rifles pointing directly at her.

Quick in her movements she ran down another street beside her and before the soldiers arrived at it, she opened the door of a random home and stepped inside as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding, even though there was silence in this empty house her mind was filled with voices that she could not understand. That's when she noticed her shaking, when the soldiers started pounding at the main door of the house. She remembered Kurenai's voice clear in her head..._" If war soldiers corner you, take out the lid and spill the liquid on the ground..."_

Without second thoughts she removed the syringe on her belt that contained the quemical and took away the lid. Leaving the pointy needle exposed. She leaned against the back door of the small home, listening to the poundings of the main door infront of her. Her whole fist held the syringe, needle pointing backwards . Her pale thumb was ready to spill the liquid as soon as the soldiers open the door. But something told her to wait, that there was still a chance to escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru!" A soldier yell as he hurried down the hallways of the Kengeik Experimentation Laboratories. Orochimaru who was pacing in his office heard the soldier's cries and immediately opened his office door. The soldier came, panting for breath he manege to say:

" _Envision Sakura _isn't located at any point of a 35 mile radious around the labs--"

" WHAT?!" Orochimaru interupter the young man, his glare was intense and the soldier could not help but take a step back. " What do you mean? It's been more than twelve hours already! She's not even in her activated mode.'' He yelled at the poor soldier who looked at him with his eyes pouring in fear.

" But my Lord, I just recieved the news that some soldiers have spotted her in the nearest villiage northeast from here." The soldier said. He thought that Orochimaru would cool down with those news, but his eyes only grew bigger as he stared at him. That stare was even more eerie that the one Sakura gave.

" Find her! Bring her to me as soon as you capture her! For any reason let her go any further than that villiage you understand? If the goverment finds out about this they'll only interfier with my plans." Orochimaru yelled. The soldier lowered his head. " Now go!" Before Orochimaru could say anything else he rushed out of his office.

Orochimaru started pacing around his office again. Golden eyes norrowing everywhere. When a sudden thought came to his mind. _Kurenai.._He thought. Throwing aside some papers that were on his desk, he rushed out of his office and in quick heavy steps he walked down the hallway till he came on the door that read _76-DC-4X _on its frame. He didn't bother to knock, it was just not in his being.

Kurenai who was writing something down gasped and let go of her pen when she heard the door of her office snap open. Soon being shut closed with the same brutality. She looked up. Fear invaded her when she saw Orochimaru staring at her directly. She dared not speak, she just watch him as he slowly walked towards her and around her desk. She sucked another breath when he turn her chair around. Facing him.

" What's wrong Ms. Yuhi? " His vioce was sweet yet rough. He bent slighly till he was at eye level with her, but her head lower and her eyes stared at her lap. He rested his hands on the arms chairs. She felt so trapped and it only added more to her fear. Orochimaru looked at her hands, they were tighly clasped in her lap to avoid any trembling. She felt his hand caress her cheeck, then gently lift her chin up till her scarlet eyes met his golden piercing ones. "Why so quiet? " He whispered. " Is not like there is anything to be afraid of, right?"

She swuallowed. " What do you want?" She snaped. Bad mistake. His hand tightened roughly on her chin as he pushed her off the chair, making her land on the cold floor on her side. Startle she yelled when she hit the floor. His hand didn't let go of her. Instead he forced her gaze to his once more. She forced back her tears when his face came closer to hers.

"Listen Kurenai, " His voice sharp. " If I found out that you had anything to do with Sakura's escape...I'll kill you.'' That's when a tear did made its way down the side of her face. " Therefore you are not allowed to leave this building under any circumstances. Is that clear Ms. Yuhi?" When she did not responded he tightened his hold on her. Her hand seemed to have reflexes of her own when it circle his wrist, trying to pull him away but no avaible. Resign she nodded. He jerked away, in the process pushing her down the floor again so roughly that her black her covered her face.

By the time she heard him shut the door close when he left, she was already sobbing gently, cursing silently her fate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke quietly rushed around the home where the solidiers were pounding on the door. If there was any people inside it, he could probably get them out by the back door before anyone can get hurt. Helnding tight his gun behind him, he encircle the door knob with gentle fingers. Out of no where he roughly pulled open the door. His eyes widen when something pink fell backwards on his chest, making him fall to the floor.

" Arrgg! " He yelled when a rough pain twsited his muscle in the flesh of his thigh. It felt as if someone just had torn his skin apart with hands alone. The whoever that landed on him rolled to her side and stood up staring down at him. His breath quicken and he felt that liquid spread deep inside his veins. His blood felt like lava and suddenly he started coughing blood. He glanced up and saw those same pink velvet traces, green eyes staring down at him. He was painting for air that he did not had strength to call for her when she turned around and disapear down the streets.

Maneging to stand up he looked down at his thigh, an empty syringe was buried deep inside him. His jeans were soaked in blood. Grunting he pulled the needle out and threw it aside. War soldiers rushed pass him, he had to grab hold of the wall to manege not to collapse. The soldiers followed the same direction those emerald eyes had gone, he concluded something in his blurry state...they were after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Run, run. _Sakura's mind yelled. _Get away._ She was running and running, none stopping. In times she turned, other's she just fooled the soldiers and kept going. She had lost the quemical back there. Another worry that blinded her mind from her situation. It was him, that boy. She knew it. No other person could have those same onyx eyes.

That quemical, it now ran through his veins. All of it. Now she had nothing to present to this lady Tsunade as a proof of her intentions. What if they didn't believe her? What if that boy knew something about how that quemical worked. _No. _Her hand travel to the calculator like devise cliped to her belt. As if just making sure it was there.

Sakura stopped running when she saw _again_ that same boy in the distance. He was fighting some soldiers but having difficulty due to the wound in his thigh. His jeans were soaked in blood. Probably her fall had forced the syringe way too deep inside his flesh. She saw him point his gun at some solider beofre shoting at him. Quietly she walked beside the wall.

She reached a point where she hid herself behind some thrown boxes. Her pale fingers curled around the edge of one of the boxes as her eyes peeked upwards staring at him. He was cleaning the sweat in his forehead with the back of his hand. _He's beautiful. _Her face tilted to the side as she studied him closely with such passion that everything around her banished. However, everything came to reality when her eyes captured a soldier sneaking closer to him.

Her eyes widen when the soldier pointed at him. _Move. _He didn't saw him. _Oh no. _The soldiers was ready to pull the triger, his calloused finger curled slowly on the weapon. In a swift movement she stood right beside him and catched the bullet in the palm of her hand. Blood spilled out of her fist as she squeezed tight her fist. Her hand had ended up right infront of his face, only cenemiters away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's mouth was open. Out of the nowhere that hand had just saved his ass. He had no idea what had been going on until he heard the shot and blood spill out of that pale hand. His eyes went wide, but that didn't stop him from raising his arm under Sakura's and shot the soldier.

But berore the man could sign his way entry to hell, he reached to his pocket and threw a blinking device at them. The tiny thing slid on the floor until it stopped infront of them. _A bomb. _Sasuke thought.

Those same emerald eyes snapped out of their tranze and looked at him. The last thing he saw was the red number countdown before he felt himself being pushed backwards until he his back hit the ground behind a house building. He tried to get up but...

_CRASH!!_

Heavy winds, flying wood and piecez house cement was all that he could remember. Lines of golden fire and smoke devouring oxygen. Pieces of tiny rocks that despretly wanted to penetrate his flesh. Collapsing walls and loud thumping noises.

The noise faded after what seemed forever. His arms lessened the grip on his head. His muslces relaxed. His breathing softened. He wonder though, what had happened with those emerald eyes that had saved his sorry ass twice in one night. He crawled to his knees and used the wall for support as he stood. The place was a mess. Only pieces of houses remain and the walls looked ancient, as if they only needed a breath to collapse.

He looked around. Deep within he hoped to see those green eyes glistening his way. The smoke started to clear, silcence consumed the atmosphere, when he thought heard a soft gasp from behind him. He turned around and could see only but a shodow due do the smoke and the night. Then, there came another gasp. He came closer and realise those were sobs.

He walked carefully, avoiding to step on rocks and piecez of wood. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her. As he approached, he realize that she was leaning against what remainded of a wall. She was sitting on the ground with her legs pulled close to her chest and her arms embrasing her knees. Her face was buried deep within her knees, sobbing gently.

He noticed her pale hands had stage patterns traced on them. Dots followed by lines.

Sasuke came closer and he was only a step away from her, he bend his knees infront of her, reaching her level. Ever so gently he sneaked his hand behind her knees and captured her chin in between his thumb and index finger. He lifted her face up, when his onyx eyes melted with those emerald ones, when those tears streaming down her face looked at him with that immortal pain mixed with beauty and sorrow, he realized that sunsets were the most alluring thing in the whole universe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

**Yeah, I know. Took forever, but things happen in life. I was unable to update. Anyway thank you to all of you who review. Please keep doing so. **

**Love ya always, Violetme. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, do excuse my ridiculously long writer's block. It was all my fault for keeping you at bay. **

**--SCREAM--**

**Chapter III**

**:Sunsets are better than Sushi:**

**--**

IIt was well past midnight. By now she could sense it. But that was never a problem when living underground for the most part of one's life. It was never a problem for none of the warriors, it was never a problem for Tenten. Yes, she was the youthful kunoichi trained since childhood to handle weaponry by her own mother. And yes, she was the best. She wasn't Konoha's weaponry manager for nothing.

The only lamp in the room unconditionally hissed. Impeccable cloud-colored walls enveloped the small complexity that was her office. On the far left end there were shelves made of thick glass that displayed her inmense gun collection. Each and every weapon spotlessly clean, complete with a holder and its belonging bullets on the side. To the right of her desk, on that particular wall layed security diminutive sneaky weapons.

Those ranged widely too, from poison filled needles the size of her nail, to heavy weight swords more than three feet in length. Tonight they shimmered, and its been months since any of those left the building.

Debilitated, swollen eyes caused by irregular sleeping patters scanned the shy pages of a thick folder sitting before her. The numbers and codings were getting hazy, and unobliging jumping to the next column. Said codings were due tomorrow, and were to be reported directly to the Hokage first thing in the morning. If only the headache weren't pulsing so bad, if only the war were to slow down.

Years it had lasted. All those years it had traveled by the country like a greedy sucker. Like a vampire that feeds on more than blood. It had taken everything she knew before arriving to this place away. Hopes, dreams, expectations, lives, friends...No, this war was worst than a life-sucking vampire who couldn't get enough.

Moreover, she kept scribbling down the total results of yesterdays cargo. Just like a train, working for Konoha you couldn't stop once you embarked. There were so many people, elite warriors depending on her job well done. In her efforts layed sprawled sacrifice, just like with everyone else. Tsunade-sama said it herself, nothing lasts forever, and the accomplishments of each one of the shinobi would pay off. And the war will confine.

But as her pink shirts had worn out, so did her soul. What if she wasn't strong enough to handle the pressure? What if the need for normality overpowered her desires to be dependable for this company? Endless doubts, endless doubts!

In her wondrous and never irrational river of thought the light knock on her opened door went unoticed. When the presence intervening her loneliness towered over her side her heart bumped against her ribcage, and the next thing the intruder realized, a kunai knife was pressed to his throat and Tenten was up in a defensive position. Her chair collapsing against the metal desk. How could she have missed that? The stress and fatigue swallowed her completly.

"That was fast. Then again, you've always known how to handle your toys properly, Tenten." That silky smooth voice and ashy eyes could never in a million wars belong to someone else. Her eyes blinked as the scent of plum oddly filled her nostrils.

"Neji. Is not nice to burst into people's office without a warning." Her dry lips and aprehensive demeanor broke into a smile, her shoulders dropped. "It's rude, y'know."

"I did knock three times. But you didn't listen." He held up three slender fingers.

Had his hair grown longer? Glossier? Had his features sharpened? Or was it this new scent? The new scar on his lower right cheek? How was it that it seemed only she was suffering from the effects of war, because after three months away on a mission he only returned to look better and better. His eyes scanned her face, and for a second she felt sub-conscience of her mien.

What could she say? It had been months and she missed him. Shamefully now she thinks, that for sometime her hopes were getting beaten by worry over his safety. And unbelief shone in her eyes. How could he look as if he never left in the first place? How could that knowingly smirk be plastered on his face when they both knew the whole situation had been of life or death.

"Neji..." She whispered, slowly, breathy. There was a feeling tingling on the inner side of her arms, and she followed the impulse. Just as fast as her defense had occurred earlier, were her arms around his stomach and her cheek plastered on his chest.

He stumbled, body tensing the instant they made contact. A, "Dude, I can't believe you made it!" Or a, "Oh my goodness-gracious.. is that really my favorite bud?" he had predicted. But this, this overly emotional display of affection never crossed his mind, this was Tenten, not the sweet, cherry-blond haired bar tender.

He wasn't returning the expression, but she'd hugged for both. She didn't even wanted to think about his thoughts in the whole situation right now. She didn't want to think he wasn't returning her gesture, that he found the whole situation pointless, or that he found this new strangeness unpleasant.

Neji felt her arms tighten and he caught his breath, for reasons he could not comprehend. "Tenten.." He mumbled deep on his throat, and she could feel the vibration against her cheek. And that was wonderful.

He earned her attention when she 'hmm'. But her suprisingly soft arms weren't releasing his torso. It was getting irritating because in truth, he had no idea how to react on a situation like this, with a girl... who happened to be his cheery best friend.

"I thought you wouldn't make it." Tenten finally said. Her hold loosened but she wasn't releasing her grip. "You never even came in contact with Konoha." _Or me..._

"I couldn't, it would of been like risking the entire mission." His tone was stiff, and it was now she realized she was still embracing him, and he was probably uncomfortable. Immediately she let go, a faint redness dancing on her cheeks.

"You're right. I guess I just..." She trailed off, and her calloused hand reached up to her neck. He could perceive now, dark circles were broaching under her eyes, her usually luscious pink lips were dry and cadaverous. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail, marginally messy too. The shine and curiousness from her eyes was fading, just like everything else. And that worried him. That set a feeling of uneasiness inside him.

"You need rest." He said. Tenten's lowered eyes met with his, and it was then, when the moonlight meets the fragile wood from the trees, that he really wanted to hug her. To embrace her just a little, delicately too.

"What? No," Tenten rubbed her left eye. "I have some codings due tomorrow. I'm almost done." She smiled, but he shook his head. Neji knew she was verily trying to be convincing.

"No, go on. I'll finish up for you." Did he really mean that?

She blinked. "But... you don't know any of the codes, how are you going to know which one represents each weapon? Besides, you're the one who just got back from a mission, you need it more than I do."

"Go on Tenten, I'm not going to argue with you. Specially not at this time of the night." He gave her the Neji Hyuuga eye, the one meant for authority. The one wise not to argue with. " I'll use the coding book as reference. I've seen you doing before. Now leave, I'll see you in the morning." Knowing him, those were the sweetest words she would get out, so she settled.

"Fine," She finally said. "But I owe you."

He smirked. "Of course."

* * *

Something flabbergasted him, something that totally left him confounded, and he ended up landing on his ass for the second time that nightfall. He opened his eyes, in between the dust and smoke he was still staring into ember binary halos. He did not know what to think, first this strange... person appears before him as a highly skilled agent, and now she looks as defenseless and confused as a girl on her first time.

Yes she had saved him, well helped him. What are you saying, Uchiha's don't require help. Yet he was as bemused as her. For one thing, he knew she was running away from something, more likely someone. But who? What? Why? She probably did something wrong. Or even messed up a mission and now she was running for it. Yet still.. that didn't make any sense, and this point his thinking was limited.

He decided he spent far to long on the shattered floor, so he with a fair amount of effort stood. His thighs were beginning to get sore. He glanced down at her, and marveled. Her clothing was different, and her expression the most, from the last time in the laboratories. He opened his mouth, ready to speak when the panicking sound of heavy-booted steps urged its way into his grimy ear.

Sasuke growled. He would have to run now and ask questions later. What to do with the ragged doll before him? The brunette figured she must be important wherever she worked. Undoubtedly she was highly skilled. It was likely that she knew something that could be use to Konoha. Who knew?

Ignoring her increasing confusion he enclosed slicked fingers around her wrist and not so gently jerked her to her feet. Shimmering eyes narrowed, in a sudden heartbeat turned dangerous, and when he started to drag her he was janked right back from where he started. Annoyed twins of ebony glared.

"What the hell is your problem?" He spat, and her eyes narrowed even more. Fury filing them as quick as water. "We need to get out of here if you haven't noticed, there's War soldier's chasing both of us. So I suggest you move your ass before they get kill us both."

What his nerve! He was a rude little thing, only looking at him made her frown. She just saved his life, and only because of instinct. What gave him the right to order her around in such way. Sakura didn't stay anything, but only glared sharp poisoned daggers right back.

Sasuke tried releasing his arm from her hold now, if she wanted to stay and die, then so be it. He had far more better things to do than convincing little girls to escape. Though he pulled only to find that he couldn't, she surely was stronger than she looked. He janked again, but it was as if he was trying to move a mountain out of place.

"Hey, what the hell? Let go." He demanded.

Sakura gripped the black sleeve of his jacket harder and this time pulled. Pulled hard enough to move his body weight easy as one-two-three. The next thing the grumpy Uchiha knew he was back on the ground, on his ass. Dust flowing back to the air and sticking into his already dirty mane. He coughed when the persistence dust forces its way into his breathing system. His throat was starting to get sore with this atmosphere.

"Why you little--" _Piece of shit!_

"Over there!" Another deep voice screamed. Sasuke turned and it was a War soldier pointing a filthy pale finger their way. Sakura gasped, and with Sasuke still in hand took off.

Her long legs moved on the scabrous ground on their own accord, there was only one goal in her mind. Only one thing traveling the overflowing thoughts. Get out. Get away now. If the War soldiers captured her at this point, the consequences for all the trouble she caused would land directly on Kurenai-san's shoulders. The last thing she coveted was to mess up everything and most likely get her killed for helping the young runaway escape.

As she ran, she begun feeling the uneven ground scratch her feet and a particular sharp rock stabbed her foot a little too deep, she winced and stumbled. There were loud yells echoing all around, and heavy steps not too far behind. Her breath was getting shallow.

"Stop!" Sasuke screamed. His black jacket had almost slipped off his shoulders and he feared if this crazy girl kept dragging him like a doll all over the streets his pants will wear out. He didn't want to know how it felt to have your skin scratched out forcefully by sharp rocks. He still didn't understand how she kept moving around bare-foot. Her feet.. in between her toes there was dried blood merged with mud. Blood had also made its way to the edge of her toe-nails.

Sakura halted as she turned the corner, the force used to spin to her left threw the notably aggravated boy against the opposite wall from the alleyway hardly careful. He grumbled in distress, his hair was reeking with dust, temporarily loosing the glowing midnight hue she had first seen him with. Catching her breath, she let her hands fall to her knees. Her hair fell over her eyes when her shoulder's dropped.

Click. No.. not that _click_.

Jade eyes snapped open, her mouth tasted like dirt. She stared directly into a pitch black Beretta 21 Bobcat. Trembling it was, just like the hand of the owner. Sakura could see it, she could see the anger in his eyes and the determination they withheld. If by any means she dared run again he would surely shoot. This man obviously disliked being ignored and was used to being obeyed.

How different they were. Even in their appearance. In the cryptic messages their glances whispered. How horribly different they were! She could not figure out why, why were they so different. His eyes.. oh goodness his yes! Never had she looked into such powerful eyes. So beautiful and so vicious, bottomless abyss dark like the killer he was holding.

His lips parted, and a fresh cut on his lip opened to reveal glistening red flesh. "Listen, tell me what the deal is with this chaos you've created." He spat, and she flinched. How could such perfect lips make such ugly sound. "Why are they after you? What did you do to make them this angry? War soldiers just don't go chasing around anyone and exploding villages for one stupid girl." His shaking thumb flipped readied the bullet.

She didn't speak. But fear crawled up her skin when he huffed at her much questionable silence.

"Did you stole something?"

The oddly pink-haired girl shook her head vigorously.

"Did you kill someone?"

And the oddly pink-head shook her head.

"Then what?!"

Terrified she gasped and grabbed her head, fingers digging into her mane of pale rose locks as she crouched down on her knees. Her head twigs, it was aching and he wasn't' helping the twisting pain.

Sasuke looked down at her, he lowered his weapon and ran a hand through his hair. Damn it, damn it all! Roughly he grabbed her forearm and pulled her up, pushing her along the alley way, miraculously making it all the way to his hotel room unnoticed.

* * *

"Hey there beautiful."

_Squeak._

"Naruto!" Hinata whined, a flush of pink softly caressing her cheeks. The loud blond laughed richly and jumped into a stool next to her. Usual Hinata, it was so fun to mess with her, no matter what he did to surprise her he always ended up loving her shy reaction. Inevitably, he leaned in gave one flushed cheek a wet and very brassy kiss. This time she giggled, and that alone would have him smiling for the rest of the evening.

"What are you doing here? I t-thought you were going to meet with Garaa-san f-for some training." She said, rubbing her slick cheek adoringly.

" I was, but his sister just arrived and all three had a meeting in grandma's office." Naruto carelessly reply as he spun himself on the stool. Hinata picked at her food, as she watched him. "What 'cha eating?" He glanced over her bowl and saw two crunchy roles, a few remaining pieces of tempura, and a few vegetables meshed with the rice. Naruto leaned on her side and placed his lips just behind her ear. "Yummy." He purposely mumbled.

The vibrations of his voice tickled her ear, and she reactively scratched with her shoulder.

" Teuchi! Shoot me the usual! " Naruto shouted over to the chef.

Teuchi turned from the stove where he was stirring the miso soup. "Coming right up kiddo."

"Niiice." Naruto grinned as he started spinning on the stool again, and Hinata all to excitedly watched him. She just loved him so much, there was nothing that lighten up her day like him. He was brighter than the sun and warmer than its heat. She loved how he never put her down, and she knew he loved how much she supported him no matter what crazy idea he got.

"I've been wanting to have lunch with y-you for a while N-naruto..." The shy girl said, repeatedly picking in her rice.

"Really? Me too." Naruto agreed, flashing her a suggestive smile, those that were oddly contagious.

"I actually w-wanted to tell you something.." That instantly made the blond stop spinning on the stool and fully face her. His delectable cobalt eyes lined by short lashes blinked her way. Her pearly teeth catched her bottom lip as she tried to stop herself from smiling. Every time he watched her her world turned pink, every time he looked at her in his momentous delighted way she melted away. He was her sun to the never ending night that was called life.

"I talked to my father, " She continued. " About my choice. I k-kind of told him that I didn't want to be a shinobi as bad as h-he wanted me. I said that instead really wanted to keep my studies in Pediatrics."

Then Naruto started to panic. "Oh no! What he do? Was he angry? Did he yell? Tell me Hinata, what happened?" There was only one person he knew that could speak out to Hiashi Hyuuga, and that was Grandma. That happened only because she pulled the strings around Konoha.

"No no . He actually.. said it was okay." The girl finished with a sigh. For a second Naruto was dumbfounded.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Are you sure he wasn't playing around?"

"I think that would be very hard for him to do."

"Sweet!" He yelled, earning a few glares from the people near by. He threw his arms around the tiny female and started showering her neck with kisses of all shapes and sizes as much as her purple button up fitted shirt permitted him to.

Of course Hinata patted him away, considering they were still in a public place and her flush no doubt was starting to return.

* * *

A ball of pink hair shook wildly as its owner was thrown into a dirty hotel bed. Her heart was beating against her chest, she was terrified, scared, nervous. Her mind could not collect itself with so much feeling swelling in her soul. And this man, this man woke up this alien sensations, this foreign feeling.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dirty mane of midnight hair. He glanced at her briefly as he took a sit on the chair in front of her. The venerable wood squeaking in protest of his weight. He rested his elbows on his knees, the pressure reminding him on the injury on his thigh. The blood had soaked through his jeans and some already dry. His dark brows met, now concerned; what in the world had this girl been carrying on that syringe? For all he knew it could be a new disease, a deadly chemical.

"First things first," He began, head still bowed. "What was in that syringe? Remember, when you fell and _stabbed_ my leg." He finished frustrated.

She refused to speak. Kurenai had warned her to not tell anybody of her intendment. No matter how captivating he was, he was still a complete atypical stranger to her.

"How did you get into this mess?" His voice went quiet, calmer. In an edge almost soft.

"...I don't know." It was as if the wind had blown through the widow, like the sound of a serene river carving the earth. Had she really spoken? Had her anhydrous lips really parted? The tenderness of such voice made his finger tips tingle. The first words he had heard her said back in the laboratories were thin with the word murderer echoing in every syllable. She could be an entire new person.

"How can you not know? Stop shitting with me."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"_Why_? Could it be because you stuck a chemical or disease into my flesh? Or because War soldiers are after you, which is uncommon. You could be worth something, and my company needs money. I could most definitely kill you right now if you weren't such a big dilemma." And what's with that pink hair?

He was right and she knew it. He worked for his someone, considering Orochimaru had many enemies they would no doubt use her. She was safe though, because he didn't really knew who she was, what she was for the matter. Yet apparently one thing was clear to him, she was valuable. She was an agent on the run. A runaway who could posses some valuable knowledge in that pink head. During a time of war, every detail was worthies, every one knew something that the other people didn't.

Ignoring the pain growing in his whole leg, Sasuke stood from the squeaky old chair. He knew that staying in the hotel room for too long would not be the safest thing to do. They needed to get out. He mentally frowned, since when did this turn into them? For all he remembered, he came to this dispiriting town to complete a mission, which he conspicuously could not implicit anymore.

As he began to recollect the weapons he once scattered around the room, he spotted a flash of pink from the corner of his eye. He grabbed her arm, his finger-nails digging into her skin when he turned her. Was she really attempting escape under the circumstances?

"Where do you think you're going? Are you out of your head? You'll get caught the second you step outside this room."

Amazing him again with her strength, she snatched her arm back. "I need to get out of here." She breathed. "I have to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." He determined. He was sure never more sure of anything. He'd be damn if he let her go after all the encumbrance she caused. "You already have me in deep shit, so I might as well take you with me." Sasuke concluded, finishing his recollection of his weaponry. He grabbed the leather bag in one hand, with the other he held his newly improved Desert Eagle. Amazingly, this one's bullets penetrated past modern bullet-proof vests. Him being Sasuke, much but adored that.

"Wait, stop." She struggled, and her heard began panicking. "I can't go with you. I need to go to the city and--"

"I couldn't care less where you need to go. But if you're talking about the Capital, then you're in luck. As weird as that may sound." Sasuke opened the door, peaking first and making sure there was no one in the hallway. "Let's go." He commanded, pressing the handgun on her lower back. Hopeless as he thought, she moved, she walked quietly out of the hotel.

There was pressure on her chest, she would not attack him. She refused to follow common reasoning by implying to herself that at least he would get her to the city. Yet she feared. What if his company only but used her a tool against Orochimaru. Not only that, if they had the smarts then they will figure out she's his creation. The dirty old bastard's project towards destruction.

They made their way to his truck, and when he was shoving her in to the passengers sit he noticed a weird looking calculator secured on her belt. As she wrestled for her freedom, Sasuke took the bizarre looking little machine, holding it out of her reach as he inspected it. "What is this?" He asked himself, his free hand pushing the girl's head inside the truck again. He closed the door, locking it securely before walking around to the driver's sit. All the while inspecting the apparatus.

It was simple really. Its general shape was sort of triangular but not completely really. It was silver, all of it except for the thick black strip on its side. He guessed that's where writing or numbers made their appearance. Just below the thick black strip were five flat circles. In each one a variant symbol carved in red. To him it looked like remote to trigger a bomb. That sneaky bitch, she'd probably been planing to set a off a nuclear weapon. Why else would an army of War soldiers be after her so committed.

When he climb into the car, he didn't say anything. He stuffed the small machine on the left side of his coat-pocket. He fastened his sit-belt, from the corner of her eye he saw her glare. She stayed glaring at him for the rest of the evening as he drove down the road. Her arms were crossed and her back was leaning on the door. Sasuke spared her glance. "Sit properly. I'm not stopping if the door opens and you go flying out." And he truly wasn't, enough he had with all the running around and just bursting into his day with no right whatsoever.

All in all, his only thoughts in mind were to head back to Konoha. Have Tsunade talk with this preposterous girl, and hope she's worth enough to earn him pardon for his failure. He knew the old lady won't go easy on him the second time he failed to complete a mission, and with all the chaos both created back in the poor village Tsunade's glare would truly frightening this time around.

Sasuke jolted up when he felt something warm press against his thigh. Momentarily taking his eyes off the road he looked down to find the girl's head comfortably nested on his thigh as she slept. She looked.. normal if not serene. She had dry blood on the side of her head, tainting her hair in carmine. The palm of her hand had a nasty hole, blood gently oozing out and still trailing down her wrist. Returning his gaze to the road before him, Sasuke made a mental notice to stop in the next town for water.

To be continued...

* * *

**There we go. **

**Took me longer than I thought but is finished. Maybe not as long as the first chapter but is something.**

**REVIEW please, it helps. Is not FAIR that you guys just read... (**

**I WILL NOT UPTDATE UNLESS YOU PEOPLE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**--SCREAM--**

**Chapter IV**

**:::Konoha:::**

It was well past midnight. The moon illuminated the road ahead, and after so many demanding hours driving he finally saw a twinkling set of lights in the distance. The in-nominate girl had not moved an inch since she decided his thigh was a headrest. Her lips were puffed, as though she was pouting... how deviant was that. He looked back to the bare road before his attention returned to her. She looked too ashy to be normal, though maybe it was her opaque apparel.

He noticed, as his eyes traveled down the curve of her cheek, that something sparkled at the base of her neck. Silvery and ethereal, it was a thin chain curving twice around her neck. Unconsciously curious his hand left the wheel and reached toward the sparkle and pulled it up. He found a solid heart dangling from it, and even as is twisted and turned it for his eyes to inspect, he didn't find anything extraordinary about it.

It was an ordinary lock, though when he tried to open it he was unsuccessful, he told himself he had another look at it later. Why would someone like her want to carry around something that seemed so precious to her. Didn't whoever she worked for teach her not to have any close attachments or items of value? Yet... maybe it even wasn't an item of value. For all Sasuke knew it could be a tracker, something that someone gave her to find her wherever she go. Or simply another of her countless futuristic _gadgets_.

He still had yet to inspect the two sophisticated looking pair of remotes fastened from her belt.

The town's light flashed on his windshield, and he turned on the first twenty-four hour store he found. Putting his truck on park, he slid the girl's pink head away, and efficiently locked the door before he entered to store.

Sakura awoke the second she heard the door shut, her eyes slid open instantaneously at the sound, no stirring, no moving, just immediate awareness of her location. She felt rejuvenated, new and well rested. She glanced at the dark, star-splattered sky, and considering from the position of the moon, she concluded it was already around two in the morning. The sun would be coming back in a few unpromising hours.

She sat up, but then a moment too soon her vision almost blacked out. She felt like the blood was being sucked away from her brain, and if she didn't do something quickly she was going to pass out. Desperate hands reached around the truck, accidentally pushed the buttons on the stereo and turned on the radio to some heavy rock metal station that made her jump.

Scared and helpless she pushed more and more buttons, hoping to find an off switch for the awful reeking sound attacking her ears. But then the lights were flashing and the alarm of the car went of. Everything spiraled into chaos so suddenly, and she didn't know what to do. She kept moving and bouncing, hitting her fists against the windows and kicking at the ceiling.

Then she tugged at the handles on each door, and that only made the alarm sound louder.

Saskue was exiting the night store, when he saw his truck being savagely abused. It was like there was a gargantuan worm inside. The poor vehicle kept wobbling from side to side, and he saw the pink fuss responsible for it bouncing like an unnecessary demented human inside. He heard the muffled sound of the music. Interesting... someone liked heavy metal.

Sasuke blinked away the thought. Perhaps she was just... dancing? He sighed laboriously, and approached the truck. When he unlocked and open the door, the stupid woman was still flinging arms and legs around, and if she kept it up his new stereo was sure going to get it.

"Hey, calm down! You are destroying my everything." He made attempts to reach for her, but every time he caught hold of and arms or leg it slid away from his fingers like an agile snake. She kept screaming and kicking. "Stop moving! Damn it..'' One of her legs got him on the shoulder, and he winced. If that left a bruise by sunrise he was surely drowning her on the next body of water he saw.

Sasuke bared his teeth as he dodged another kick, one directed straight at his face. He growled, deep in his chest and with iron grip encircled both of her ankles, jerked her forward so hard and fast, her nose was touching his the next second.

Her eyes widen, filled with confusion. From this close he could see that the emerald green of her irises had thin lines of a much brighter and soft green pointing toward her pupils. And her lashes... could they really be that naturally curled? They had to be, her face had no trace of beauty paste whatsoever. Her skin was smooth an flawless, it wouldn't need... wait...

"I said, _stop_." The words crawled from his lips, his teeth were gritted, his eyes narrowed into slits.

She blinked, deliberately.

His hand reached for the stereo, and efficiently turned it off, bring forth a very longed for silence. "Now... give me your hand.''

Her features turned serious, her eyes pensive.

"Come on, I don't have time for this." He took her hand, it was hiding behind her back, and poured the bottle of alcohol on the wound of her palm, she hissed. The nasty whole on the surface had begun to close, how were a person's hands so strong as to catch a bullet was beyond his comprehension. Much less the hands of a girl.

"What's in Konoha?" She whispered so low, if they weren't so close he wouldn't have heard.

"Don't worry about it." He cleaned away the dried blood with one of the cloths he bought. Her blood was too thick, even as he kept scrubbing her hand it was hard to remove it from her skin.

Somewhere in the trees, she heard the flapping of wings. ''You are an ugly... _ugly _person.''

Sasuke's lips twitched. "You aren't so pretty yourself.'' With that, she shoved her back inside the vehicle and shut the door. He loaded his bottom on the driver's seat, and once his the security belt was locked into place, he set the truck in motion, and headed in direction to Konoha.

* * *

Tenten scanned over the coding her best friend had been so courteous to finish for her, and she was mostly taken aback, when she saw all were correctly placed where they belonged. She flipped through glossy pages, and although some of the digits could barely be understood they were all essentially flawless. It must have taken him a long while to do everything so superlatively well. Then again, Neji tended to exceed in everything he did.

Smart ass.

Without a second doubt of his intellectual status, she sent the paperwork to Tsunade, and begun her accustomed morning work. The weaponry section of Konoha belonged entirely to her. Sometimes she felt pride in that fact, but when her work included classifying so many rifles in one morning, it became exhausting.

She stared, with her hands on her hips, at the twenty boxes that had just arrived. Ten belonged to Konoha, the other ten would be sold more eminent, sovereign associations. In any case, she set herself to unpacking and unloading. Cleaning and polishing, writing records and subsequently placing the first of the rifles on its correct stand.

By the time she got to the fifth box she was already sweating. So far she had only found two rifles that were missing components, she set them aside. She would have to take them apart at a later hour.

She was on her tip-toes, reaching over one of the shelves to place the weapon horizontally like the rest, but no matter how far she stretched, there was this annoying inch that kept her away from finishing her job. Tenten was ready to jump, and risk clashing with the shelf, when she heard a customary voice, followed by a sudden heat plastered all along her back side.

"Couldn't get a chair, huh?"

The vibrations were felt all over her neck, and she almost flushed. Neji's hand reached up, and locked the rifle securely into its proper stand with ease. Could he be any closer? As much as she enjoyed the proximity she was sweaty and not looking her greatest. Auburn strands of hair escaped her buns and were smudged on the side of her face, and her lips were dry.... not a charming sight, she thought.

His hands were lingering on her arms. The tips of his fingers touched her knuckles, and if they weren't so calloused they would of felt like feathers. Her skin begun tingling, an eccentric sensation she only felt when she was around him. Her heart skipped a beat. The tingles traveled down the length of her arms.

"...I didn't think.. about it.'' Damn it, why did she have to sound so surprised, and bothered? He would surely find that annoying.

He stepped away from her, the tension on her shoulders lessened.

"Thanks. I've been working all morning, didn't notice you coming it. Again. Could you believe that Konoha really is selling its weaponry to--"

"I was heading for the lunch room. Hungry?"

He always stopped to invite her for lunch, they were best friends, so why did now she felt this situation was foreign. He looked fresh, clean, with his handsome button down shirt, his hair neatly in place. Should she go change? No wait.. only couples do that. "Yeah.. totally.'' She punched his shoulder playfully, and grinned. "I'm starving."

He shook his head, and before she thought about it for to long, he urged her to the exit, pressing on the small of her back.

* * *

"I am _not_ going in there. Let me go!"

Sakura pulled her arm free of Sasuke's hold, but then before she took off again he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off her feet. She kicked and screamed, clenched her hands and aimed at his face.

Sasuke tossed her over his shoulder, like a mere sack of potatoes, and opened the door to the Sushi Shop. Teuchi's agile fingers kept cutting salmon when he looked up at Sasuke. The big man laughed, his broad shoulders shook.

"My, Sasuke-san, I never thought you'd ever had to drag a girl back to your room.''

"Che. Shut up."

"Put me down, now!"

''Shut up damn it! We're here." He grumbled. His hold on her legs tighten, any other time he would of marveled on how firm her skin felt. But when said legs kept giving him bruises he really didn't give a shit if she was soft and firm or not.

Sakura had it, he had been yelling at her the whole way since she woke up again. Didn't he understand that she had to search for the blond female Kurenai told her about? She had made it to Tokyo, survived the War Soldiers, and if this egocentric man thought he was capable of stopping her then he was defective. She kicked hard then, in her position her toes here aimed directly at his abdomen. He released her, cursed as his breath was knocked out.

''_Bitch_!"

He coughed, and fell to his knees. She was escaping. No.. _fucking_.. way.

Furious, with his patience washed away by icy bitter rage he tackled her to the floor. He wrapped his arm around her neck and tugged her to her feet, literally tossed her inside the elevator leading underground once he made his way past the cooks. He locked and made sure the elevator doors were shut tight before he released her, and tried to catch his breath himself.

He stared at her through his bangs. "You are some piece of work."

She pointed a finger at him. "I told you I had to go somewhere else! You selfish, stuck up, conceited--"

_Ding_.

"What was that?"

He didn't answer her, Sasuke didn't think he had any reason to even speak to her at all. The doors slid open, and with the same force he used before he dragged her and pushed her down the hallway. She made attempts to escape, and he had to give her that, she didn't seem to ever know how to quit.

They burst into Tsunade's office together, falling ungracefully to the floor, still wrestling each other.

"Let go of my hair!"

"I would if you would stop moving around.''

"_Ahem_."

They stopped their raging war, froze into place. It was Sasuke who first stood and composed himself, professionally dusted himself and stuffed his hands on his pockets.

Tsunade blinked. Her perfect red nails pulled her glasses away from her face. Her nose twitched.

* * *

"Wait, don't you move." Hinata giggled, as Naruto carefully stilled her face with his fingers. They were enjoying lunch together, something that lately had turned impracticable. With so many missions, and too many dilemmas to count, they hardly had any time for themselves. When she stopped moving, he slowly leaned in, and licked away the drop of dressing from the corner of her mouth.

She blushed, her cheeks glowing a delightful roseate.

"Right there.'' He grinned, flashing her a view of his pointy white whiskers. It was during moments like those, when everything around disappeared, and the sounds from the lunch room vanished away, when people were blurred, and were only but shades that the only thing she cared about was the loud man in front of her. Warm and adequate.

Before he pulled away, he pecked her lips, turning them glossier than they already were.

"Perfect." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, adoring the way her eyes sparkled for him.

They sat at the bar, and their enthralling love bubble popped when Sasuke grumpily sat himself on the stool beside them. He had bandages wrapped in his arms, and smelt pleasantly clean. Though his mood darkened their pink atmosphere to an ugly gray, Naruto's eyes didn't loose their fervor. He spun in his stool and slapped a hand on Sasuke's back.

"Teme! You look.. like your ass was kicked! Oh God, when did you come back? How was the mission? Kakashi-sensei told me you were having trouble with War Soldiers. Man.. all you had to do was deliver some shit, no? How did you get so beat up?"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. He had barely woke up, and had a terrible headache to deal with. His brain pulsated without mercy, and Naruto's loud mouth wasn't helping. He heard him rumbling, and made sence of half of what the blond said.

"Good evening Sasuke-san." Hinata soft voice greeted. It was so smooth and mellow compared to Naruto's. Sasuke wondered how she tolerated him for so long.

He nodded her way, his Sasuke way of saying acknowledging her presence.

"I know you got here hours ago. I was going to bother you, but Grandma told me she would beat me if I did. Said you were sleeping. Dude! And what's with that pink haired chick you brought along with you!'' Naruto smacked the Uchiha on the back of the head, making him choke on his own saliva.

Sasuke coughed and cleared his throat, slapping Naruto's head back. "Damn it, dobe. I have a fucking headache!" He glared.

Naruto ignored his sinister Uchiha stare completly. ''Don't you remember, she's the girl that kicked our asses back in the Government Labs. How could you bring the enemy to our lair! What if... what if she kills you while you sleep, huh?"

"You saw her?" Sasuke spared him a glance.

"Duh. Grandma brought her for lunch earlier, dude, she's still sitting on the same table, staring at her food. Hasn't even touched it."

"Seriously?" Sasuke turned his head, and over his shoulder he saw the girl whose name he recently had learned sitting eerily still. Her hands were flat on the round table, her pink hair was unusually bright and shiny. Tsunade traded her filthy torn dress for fascinatingly clean skin tight black shorts, and a silky white camisole. She was prettily groomed. He saw though, as his eyes moved down astonishing lengthy legs, that she was still barefoot. Her petite feet were crossed, now cleaned of any traces of dirt or blood.

"Lady Tsunade t-told us to make her feel welcomed. That s-she was no threat." Hinata said.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke, you man-whore. Did you trap her in your good charms like all the fair women you see?" He took a sip of his drink.

"Be quiet. The only reason she is here is because she knows stuff we don't. Turns out that she ran away from this maniac scientist that was keeping her hostage. Until one of her doctors helped her escape and told her to search for Tsunade." Sasuke turned his head back to the bar the moment the cherry-blond bartender leaned on one arm with her low cut blouse, he grinned.

"Sasuke-kun, back from a mission I see?" She sweetly said.

"Hello Ino."

She took a glass from one of the shelves, filled it with a shot of whiskey and slid it toward him.

He caught it, took a sip. "Thanks."

"No problem, sunshine." And then she was off, flirtatiously flipping her hair at other handsome customer.

"Okay, hang on." Naruto said, bringing back his conversation. "Why would anyone help her escape? Tsunade said she was.. what was the word Hinata?"

"Valuable."

Sasuke sniffed his drink, took another sip and sighed at the warmth on the back of his throat. "The doctor who helped her escape used to work for Kohona, until the maniac scientist blackmailed her and made her work for him. So now, that same doctor promised to come here herself and explain the rest of the story. Like why they kept..." Sasuke took a deep breath. '"..._Sakura _hostage. I didn't knew she had meant to come here in the first place when I kidnapped her."

"This maniac scientists sounds like a guy from the movies. You know, with the steel fingers and everything." Naruto bemused.

"Maybe. Point is... she's going to stay here for a while. And stop asking questions, I'm confused myself. Tsunade talked with her in private, what did they talk about, is none of my concern, and neither is it yours.''

Naruto stayed silent, glancing once more at the mysterious girl. She was pretty, in a way, he thought. But why did someone who had seem so deadly one moment could look so fragile and crime-less now was beyond his understanding. Hinata reached over with her small hands and pushed his bangs away from his face, he caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Talking about happier things, guess who just got a week long va-ca-_tion_?" Naruto taunted, wiggling on his stool from one side to the other with the rhythm of his syllabus. "Me baby, me. And of course, the most beautiful girl in this room." Hinata giggled when he winked at her before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "And you know why? Hm? Because Suna just made a treaty with us. We got more shinobi now, less work for us."

"Konaha allied with Suna?" He had to admit, Sasuke was at some level surprised. "Since when are we best friends with their kind?" The aching head pains were at a point fading, but he still felt uneasy. His stomach turned.

"Since Gaara's sister started hanging out over here, by the way teme, you are looking pale. I take it back, you look green."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now leave me alone." Truth was, his stomach just turned, his vision almost spun made funny circles, everything he was seeing turned surreal and distorted. His grip on the whiskey tightened, knuckles turning white. Then just as the nausea waves came, the begun slowly fading.

"All right, don't need to get feisty." The blond grinned. "I'm just going to give ya' peace. Come on sweetheart, we are staring our vacation today." With it, she took his girlfriend's hand in his, and together they strolled away from the lunch room.

The conversations carried on, though some shinobi were obviously still staring at... _Sakura_. Seriously, Sasuke thought, who names their children according to the color of their hair. That should be left for pets. Then again who has pink hair to begin with. It was entirely unorthodox. It must have been away to hide her identity, he had to say though, that the color, combined with her skin, and the color of her eyes made her look exotic. Wait..

Mumbling a curse under his breath, Sasuke searched on the pockets of his coat for his wallet to pay for his drink and be on his merry way back to his room. He had mentally planed to sleep until morning, accompanied by a bottle of vodka alone, when his hand touched something entirely not alike his wallet. Curious, he pulled out the triangular device he secretly stole from... _Sakura_.

Her name sounded comical when he said it.

He begun inspecting the sophisticated machine again. Ino walked by with a slutty smile and refilled his drink. He placed the device on the wooden bar, and stared. There was an opening on the top corner of the triangle. Feeling sneaky, he glanced at _Sakura... _once again, to make sure she was not looking at him. But she was close enough to hear him if he were to raise his voice or bring attention to himself.

Then, unexpectedly the pulsations in his head returned so fast and strong his grip on the glass made it shatter in his hand and he almost screamed. He growled, clenched his teeth. He was barely aware of the wounds piercing his hand. His blood, mingled with the alcohol dripped down and stained the device. Unknowing to him, a drop fell on the opening he was questioning just a moment earlier.

Hissing he pressed a ball of napkins on his injured palm, when suddenly, the device's screen begun glowing, blinking. Confused he picked it up, and with eyebrows dragged towards each other, he read the single, simple, cryptic little words, out loud.

"_Akuteibu ka_..."

* * *

Konoha was... the place where every man and woman who were ready to fight for something they believed in took refuge. Almost every single person had been stolen from, whether it was a friend or a lover, a home or a life, the all held battle scars in their hearts. And as Sakura lifted her eyes away from the plate of food the pretty blond girl had served her, she realized that all those people, chatting, conversing, bonding, were no different from her.

Tsunade said that their goal was to stop the war, and to accomplish such a thing they needed every individual they could get. She did not understand though... if Konoha wanted to fight violence with violence, half of the people inside that lunch room would die trying. There was no way of changing that. It was war... and war took lives. Yet, as she inspected their faces, their eyes, their smiles and laughter, she concluded that none of them minded.

They appeared so in sync with one other, so very habitual. Kurenai told her this would be the perfect place to fix her, and to take away all the malignity Orochimaru put in her. She promised she'd be welcomed, no matter how many lives she had taken. Though, she felt extraneous.

A dark spot on a canvas of white.

It was like a little community down here, a small town for refuges and secret heroes no one in the outside world would know. Not even after the war was over.

Kurenai wasn't there yet, and she had promised to meet her at train station. Had she lied? No... Maybe Orochimaru discovered she was the one who helped her escape and now he will never let her leave. He will keep her a lousy prisoner for as long as he wanted. Or worst... the treasonous man had the power to kill her...

No. Sakura shut her eyes stared back at the meal before her. Those odd little circles, and the funny mass of white beside them were alien to her. In her time in the Kengeik Experimentation Labs all that Orochimaru had fed her were weighted portions of rice. All of the necessary proteins were injected into her body.

My.. things would be so much easier if she could remember how everything begun.

Then, the stranger who kidnapped her, what was it... Sasuke? Yes, him, strolled his happy way to the bar, shortly begun a low conversation with the blond man with the thin white scars on his cheeks.

She tried to ignored him, really. But he surely must not have known that she could clearly hear every conversation that was happening inside the room. She heard it all, the anger when the blond man drenched him with questions. The amusement when the bartender served him a drink, and the small speck of joy and curiosity when he inspected her Controller.

He didn't know what it was, she was confident. Just looking at the ignorance in his eyes she immediately knew he had no idea what he was holding. He didn't know everyone in the room was being put in danger.

She planed to confront him, to demand of him to give back what was rightfully hers, because now in his blood ran the power to control her. To make her do awful things later at night she would cry about.

But she was a coward. The man liked authority, disliked being told what to say or do by insignificant people. They would only end up in a heated argument, and she would only bring more attention to herself.

What to _do_?

She had to get out, now. Ask for it later, when they were alone and not being watched.

Determined, she fumbled with the napkin dropped over her thighs as she threw it back on the table. The shinobi's attention turned to her. She hadn't moved in so long now they were even more curious. Some pretended to pass by her table, taking a closer look. How foolish they were.

"_Akuteibu ka_..."

Her pupils spun, locked into place. A rim of silver around each. Her arm shot out and captured the arm of an oblivious man passing by. Her free hand balled into a fist, in a flash pushed his nose farther into his face than it should be.

A woman behind her stood up, ready to attack. Sakura's leg lifted with ease, surprising her target with her flexibility and hit her unconscious to the floor. Her movements were automatic, she couldn't think, couldn't breath anything but the word attack.

Two men rushed full speed at her, everyone begun pulling out knives and opening confused conversations yelling over and over "We are under attack! We are under attack!" The men flung their bodies at her, with intents to tackle her down, but she moved away with the slickness of a snake, and while one of her legs kicked high and pushed one of them back efficiently knocking him to the floor, her hands brutally slammed the other one on face first on the hard red wood of a table.

Someone thrust their blade at her, aiming at her torso, she flipped backwards, bending until the tips of her pink locks grazed the ground, and as the man was barely about to start looking astonished, she was back on her feet, taking his arm and with a snap kick breaking the bones of his forearm.

Her other arm threw itself back, knocked out another attacker. So fast so fast! She couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop her hands encircling a bottle of champagne and smashing it into a strangers scalp. She couldn't stop herself from sending three perfect straight kicks at the tall brunette with a gun, one knocked his weapon from his hand, the next two badly deformed his face.

There were so many things. Her legs were kicking, her arms grabbing and twisting, slamming and splattering blood on her face from someone's face she will never again remember!

Attack, attack, _attack_!

Kill everyone in this room, take their heads and break their bodies! _Attack_!

"Sakura, stop!"

Kill them all, just kill them, make them them stop looking!

"_Teiryuu_!"

Everything spiraled into oblivion.

* * *

While Sasuke's mind made feeble attempts to understand the words making themselves apparent on the screen, he heard behind him a glass shattering on the floor, and he turned to see the pink haired girl's attack. He was open mouthed, so shocked his whole body paralyzed on the same spot as he witnessed the power her strength.

It was like watching a film, where everything is humanly slow and she was the perfect, stronger and faster killing machine starting a genocide.

What power, how fast.

His eyes could barely keep up, and he felt dumb. So stupid because the surprise left him in shock. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes full with disbelief.

Then a middle age brunette woman he had never seen before, with a fair body and piercing blood-red eyes yelled:

"_Teiryuu_!"

And Sakura's hand stopped short on the neck of a woman, her kick stopped mid-way. Silence obliterated every sound, and every voice was washed away. Her eyes, he could see, fixated and sinister, spun, stopped, and her whole body dropped immobile to the ground.

* * *

**My last reviewer inspired me. I thank you.**

**Love you always, **

**~Violetme**


End file.
